Nekomimi
by Arcion
Summary: Just a short piece prompted by chapter 267 of the manga. Only for humor. Don't blame me if you get cavities


They were ending their second year of high school, and Hinagiku had managed to convince Miki and the others that she didn't want a large party this year, but they still wanted to gather for it. So the day before (her actual birthday was the Hinamori festival after all), they had arranged a sleepover for the friends.

Everyone was gathered around and Hina was, reluctantly, opening gifts. Nagi had given her another watch, Chiharu had given her a nicely-made award stating her status as the student council president, Miki's present had been a similar one except giving her status as the most popular girl in the school. Now the only gift left was Hayate's, she had saved it for last upon remembering what realization she had come upon about a year ago today, and was understandably fearful of what he could have given her.

It was clearly Hayate's, even sitting there in the pile of other presents it practically shouted that it was from him so that she could not have missed it if she hadn't been there when it'd been added to the pile. She was concentrating more on controlling her blush while opening it than what it actually was, or the care she was showing to the packaging, and that wasn't going unnoticed by the other girls.

When she'd finally gotten it opened, she sat staring at the open box for a moment before asking. "Nekomimi?"

"Fox-ears actually." He replied. "When you'd gotten," He paused and glanced around the room before continuing, "ears, before, they'd looked cute on you. I know you probably won't wear them, but I wasn't sure what else to get you."

She stared at the ears as they lay in their box. True, whenever her mom tried to get her to put on Nekomimi before, she'd refused, but this was Hayate.. . She wasn't even trying to hide her blush anymore. 'He thought they were cute!" Her heart was skipping at that revelation.

After several minutes of not responding, she finally reached in and took hold of the headband and slowly put it on, raising her head to look him in the eye and simply stating, "Nya?"

She was sure she would be making a tomato jealous right then, luckily a loud 'thump' turned everyone's attention from her and towards her mother, who seemed to have lost the ability to move her legs.

Hayate was the first to recover and make his way over to her, helping her up and walk over to a vacant seat.

"Do you know how many times over the years I've tried to convince Hina-chan to put on Nekomimi for me, and she's refused. But for you it only took one try, and she put them on." Mrs. Katsura quickly grappled Hayate into a bear hug.

Nagi frowned as she looked from Mrs. Katsura to the younger, then stomped over and grabbed her. "Where does your mother keep her collection?" She hissed, dragging Hina, still fox-eared, from the room. The other girls of the gathering quickly followed, leaving Hayate to deal with her mother.

Later, a bewildered Hayate sat, freed from Mrs. Katsura's grasp, when they returned, each sporting their own set of animal ears. Izumi wore a pair that resembled a bear, Nagi what looked like Tama's ears. Chiharu had been given a maid headband instead of a set of ears, and Izumi was in full maid regalia aside from the ears.

Nagi marched up to Hayate and handed him a camera and stood with the others in pose for him to take a picture of. Hinagiku was somewhat mollified by the fact that her own blush was made to stand out less now since all the girls were showing various levels of discomfort now. She didn't mind being placed as the centerpiece of the photo with the other girls arranged around her.

"Do you like it?"

Hayate nodded, prompting the red shading within the room to take a noticeable climb. He hid behind the viewfinder of the camera before he was forced to answer any other questions and snapped the picture. All of the girls made Nagi promise to give them a copy before the party atmosphere returned.

Only Chiharu made any move to remove their headpiece until Hayate had taken his leave.

_Don't blame me for cavities :p_

_Prompted by Ch 267 of the manga. _

_Anyone want to photoshop together a copy of the picture? I'll edit it in and give you credit._


End file.
